Desire
by RamenKettle
Summary: Yuri had hatred building up inside her towards Deidara. They Grew up together and fell in love, but Deidara left her to die. Now in the Akatsuki and seeing him again can Yuri love him again or will she fall for someone else. Rated M for safety. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Desire

Chapter 1

_We stood in the forest a ways from my home... "Please don't go," I whispered. He was a S-rank criminal from Iwagakure. "I have to Yuri," He replied. Did he know how much he was hurting me? "Deidara…please," I whimpered. He shook his head and made his giant clay bird. Not knowing where he was going to go. "Deidara…come back!" I screamed, but he had already flown away. I dropped to knees and started bawling. The only man I had ever loved left me alone in a forest miles from my home. _

I sat up and glared at the wall of the hotel room. The damn bastard had left me alone and didn't care what happened to me. My friend Xia saw I was awake. "You ok Yuri?" She asked. I nodded and looked at the time. One thirty in the morning. "Deidara?" She asked. I nodded again. Xia and I were assassins. We went around killing anyone we could get money for a bounty out of. I started glaring at the wall again. Xia looked at me from her bed. "Yuri why don't you get some fresh air? Maybe try to catch our prey off guard." She demanded. I got up changed into my normal clothes, grabbed my weapons, and headed out the door to find my prey. Xia and I often refer our bounties as our prey.

I looked at the paper that held the address and started to walk in the direction on the house. I was searching for a man named Reji Hidenori. We met up with his wife and children secretly. He sexually abused his wife which led to their three children. Who he also abused. He had a daughter who was my age, twenty, a fifteen year old son and a four year old daughter. I told the four of them I would kill him for them. When I got to the house I picked the lock on the front door and opened the door. I walked in and saw blood everywhere. I pulled out my sword Homura and slowly made my way through the house. I looked behind the couch and saw Hidenori's fifteen year old son laying dead over his little sister. I walked up to her and saw she was still alive, but unconscious. "Looks like these two were trying to escape," I thought. I heard screaming from upstairs. I ran up there and peaked into the room the screams were coming from. I saw Hidenori raping his daughter. His wife dead on the floor. His daughter looked at me. When he saw her look over he turned around. I used a jutus and hid in the shadows. "Who's there?" He yelled. When I didn't answer he figured his daughter was hallucinating and resumed raping her. I slowly walked behind him and sliced his head off with Homura. His head went rolling to the floor and his daughter screamed. "Shh it's ok. It's me Kisa Yuri ," she calmed down and got dressed. "What happened to my brother and sister?" She asked.

"Their downstairs. Your brother died protecting your sister. I need to get you both to a hospital." I helped her down the stairs. When we reached the living room I channeled Xia with my thoughts. 'I got him. I need your help getting his two daughters to the hospital," I told Xia.

'Ok...I'll be right there,' and with a puff of smoke she was in the house with us. "I'll carry the child. You help her," I said pointed to Hidenori's daughter.

It didn't take us long to get there. We took them in and left. "Make sure you don't tell anyone we took his body," I told Hidenori's daughter. She nodded and we left. We grabbed his body and head, then headed off to an exchange point.

We were close to the exchange point, when Xia said "Damn it Yuri did you have to chop off his head?" I smirked.

"Stop complaining you know I like chopping people's heads off," I replied. We got to the exchange point and walked in. "Hey Haru! We got another bounty for ya!" I yelled to the manager of the point. We walked into the holding cells and saw Haru had two men in there. "Aw Yuri, Xia. Hello, who'd you catch this time?" Haru asked. When he spoke the two men looked over at us. One had slicked back silver hair and a pendent from Jashin around his neck and the other had on a white mask that covered half his face. They both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They were Akatsuki. The guy with silver hair smirked at us when we walked up and gave Haru our bounty. "Reji Hidenori," Xia said. 

"Not a very big one. You two normally bring in the big ones," Haru said. We shrugged and said, "He was the closest one two us."

"Yuri, why do you always chop off their heads?" He asked picking up the head. I smirked again saying, "I like watching the heads roll across the floor." Haru put the body and head in a cell and handed us the money. We counted it fast and turned around to leave. I felt something grab my wrist. "What the fuck do you want?" I demanded turning around.

"Just who we were looking for," the silver hair guy smirked.

"There isn't a bounty on our heads. What do you want?" Xia asked. The masked guy handed us an envelope. I opened it and pulled out a letter. It read:

_ Kisa Yuri and Kin Xia,_

_ We would like for you to join Akatsuki. Your skills could be used greatly. Hidan and Kakuzu have strict orders to bring you back by force if you are not willing to come. _

_ Akatsuki Leader_

Seeing as we have no choice we'll go willingly," I said. Xia nodded in agreement. "Good. We'll leave after we collect our bounty," the masked man said. The silver haired man rolled his eyes and complained, "You and your fucking money obsession. Fuck you Kakuzu." The man I assumed was Kakuzu shot the other a glare and said "Shut up Hidan." I looked and Xia. We both could tell these two hated each other and our trip was going to be Hell. Kakuzu got his bounty and we left. "So sexy you want to have some fucking fun?" Hidan asked me. I slapped him across the face saying, "Bastard." The idiot just smirked. He liked it! I walked past him and caught up with Kakuzu. "What's up with him?" I asked.

"Hidan's a Jashinist," was all he said. That explained a lot.

It took us a day to reach what Kakuzu said was the hideout. We got there and there was a huge boulder in the way. Kakuzu did some hand signs and the boulder moved. We walked in and saw a huge statue. It had nine eyes and what looked like tree trunks growing out of it. It had two hands and each of the ten fingers was big enough for someone to stand on. We walked by it and went through a door. Everything looked normal after that. We were in a hallway that led to a room. It looked like a normal living room in a home. It had a couch, a T.V, and anything else a living room might have. "Hey Kakuzu, Hidan you're back. These the women Leader wanted you to find?" A blue man asked. He was tall, his hair and skin were blue, and he looked like a shark. Kakuzu nodded he had us follow him to a door that said 'Leader. Do Not Disturb.' He knocked and a voice said, "Enter." We walked in and saw a shadowy man. "Good job Kakuzu you may leave. Kakuzu left and the man gave us black cloaks with red clouds. "Kisa Yuri give this to Kisame," He said giving me a piece of paper. He dismissed us and we left.

We walked back into the living room. The blue guy must have seen my puzzled look so he walked up to us and asked, "Who you looking for?"

"Kisame," I replied.

"That would be me," He said. I gave him the piece of paper and he had us follow him. We went through a hallway. "These are the apartments. Yours is right here," He said knocking on a door. I could have sworn the door said Deidara. A short man answered. "Hi Sasori this is Yuri. She'll be yours and Deidara's partner," Kisame told him. I stiffened Deidara was here.

Sasori had shaggy red hair. His face was emotionless and he looked like he was made of wood. I walked in and he yelled "Brat, come out here!" Then a voice from one of the rooms answered, "I'm coming, un."

"That sounded like Deidara," I thought. Sasori must have seen my uncomfortable look and said, "Don't worry Deidara's a brat, but he has respect towards women,

"That's not what I'm worried about. I know Deidara. We grew up together. I hate his guts," I said. My tone went venomousness as I said I hated his guts. Sasori smirked. Deidara came out of a room drying his hair with a towel. "What do you want, un," he said.

"We have a new partner," Sasori said. Deidara stopped drying his hair and looked at me. "Yuri?" He asked. I glared at him. Sasori left the room knowing things were about to get ugly. Deidara dropped the towel and ran over to me. He picked me up and hugged me. "Yuri, it's really you," he said. I slapped him and spat, "Don't touch me!" He let me go and looked puzzled. "Yuri, what happened to you?" he asked. I glared at him harder and yelled, "You left me alone in the forest three years ago to die and you think you can get away with it! I don't care about you anymore Deidara. I hate you!" My eyes were filling up with tears. I said I hated him but I somewhere in me I knew still loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Desire

**Note: Very fangirly! Warning you now. This story is only two chapters long. I am sorry.**

Chapter 2

After I was done screaming at Deidara, Sasori came in and said I'd have to share a room with him because there wasn't another room. I glared back at him and huffed walking past him to put my things away.

I was in my on world humming when a voice behind me said, "I'm sorry." I turned around. It was Deidara. "Go away," I told him. He didn't listen and walked right over to me. "It's my room too," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Look I'm sorry Yuri. I'm sorry I left you to die. I wouldn't have if you would have known the truth," he stated. I turned around and faced him asking, "What truth?"

"The elders of the village and the Tsuchikage found out you were hiding me. They told me to leave the village for good or they'd kill you. I was preparing to leave when I over heard your brother saying they would kill you anyway for treason. So I lead you deep into the forest and left," by the time he was done I could tell he was telling the truth. The Tsuchikage wanted me dead? "My own father wanted to kill me?" I asked. Deidara nodded. I busted out crying. I hadn't cried in years. "Why didn't you take me with you?" Deidara looked away and said, "It was too dangerous."

"What's more dangerous then leaving me in the woods to die? I loved you! I gave you everything! I hid you from my father, from the village, and from your brother!" I screamed. Deidara was looking pretty pissed off by now, "You don't think I know that? I spent the rest of my life hoping you hadn't found your way back to the village. I loved you too, that's why I left."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked crying again.

"Because I still love you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Let me go I'm pissed at you," I pouted. When Deidara showed no sign of letting me go I tried to wiggle my way out and failed miserably. He placed his lips on mine. I started to fight it, but I soon remembered what it felt like and kissed him back.

We broke apart and he had a huge smirk on his face. "I win," he said. I pouted and he kissed my forehead. "Just because I kissed you, doesn't mean I love you," I stated. His smirk grew. He knew I was kidding. "So I guess that means you forgive me?" He asked. I nodded and he let me go. I finished unpacking and laid down on the bed. Deidara left the room and then came back to tell me dinner was in an hour. I went with him to the main room and sat on his lap until dinner. I was going to like it here.

THE END!


End file.
